


Late-night video calls

by Mademoisellesnowflake



Series: Catching Dreams & Recreating Broken Bonds [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elrond has bad insomnia and nightmares, Elros is trying to be a helpful brother, F/M, Inspired by a prompt, dystopian setting, late-night writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoisellesnowflake/pseuds/Mademoisellesnowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has a bad insomnia after many nights of weird nightmares and suddenly gets a video call from his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-night video calls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts
> 
> Not really sure why I wrote this, especially because I should be sleeping myself...

It was well past midnight.

Even knowing this Elrond just could not seem to fall asleep. Going back to the nightmares was something he just couldn’t bring himself to do. He swore that he’d go mad if he saw one more dream about Celebrían being found bloodied and tortured or Elros dying and leaving him alone for an eternity or Arwen, all grown up, choosing a “mortal” life (only the gods would know what that meant) for some scruffy-looking lad. Elrond was almost considering punching that lad.

He realised how stupid his thoughts were.

Arwen was barely two years old and was sleeping peacefully on her baby bed with all her stuffed toys and Celebrían was sleeping peacefully next to Elrond. And Elros… He was god-knows-where with their father, looking for relics from ages past. Last week he had claimed that they’d found the White House and the week before they were sure they’d found an old building that was supposedly the Air and Space Museum of the Smithsonian Institute.

All those names were odd to Elrond since those buildings had been abandoned hundreds, almost thousands years ago. There had been some kind of war and the place known as Washington D.C had been completely abandoned and eradicated. The continent that used to be known as North America still held the homes of some people but most of them were those who had been known as “natives” before the war. Elros seemed to be really fond of them and oh god, their father loved the languages of those people.

Suddenly Elrond heard the familiar beeping of the video phone in the kitchen. Quietly slipping out from under the covers Elrond made his way to the kitchen and answered the video phone. As the line opened, Elrond saw the broadly smiling face of his brother and felt like something heavy had been lifted off of his chest.

“Hello there!” Elros laughed. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen your face, brother. How have you and the family been?”

“Oh, the family is really well”, Elrond managed to say with a weak smile on his lips. “Celebrían is planning Arwen’s birthday party and getting impatient with you since she wants you to be present. The twins really miss their uncle and grandfather. Elrohir wants to show you the hover plane model he built and Elladan wants to hear all the stories you have.”

“And what about you?” Elros asked, raising his eyebrow. “You look like you haven’t slept well in months and it seems that you’ve barely eaten. You’d better not be getting any kind of deadly disease while we’re out here with father.”

“It’s just simple insomnia, Elros”, Elrond explained with a weak laugh. “I’ve been having weird dreams and I swear that if I have one more of them I will go mad.”

It was weird. Even with over thirty years of age Elrond couldn’t keep his dreams from Elros.

“I’ve been having weird dreams too”, Elros said suddenly. “One had father sailing the skies with a swan-shaped sailing boat and other had mom jumping from a tower and turning into a huge white bird. It was really weird to see things like that. What were yours like?”

“Well… One of them had Celebrían being found from some cave after being tortured by some kind of monsters”, Elrond blurted out. “Other was about Arwen making some big choice and having to leave us… And then there was one with you… One where you died and left me completely alone…”

Elrond knew his face had gone white and that he was trembling. It always happened when he was talking about things that he found uncomfortable. Elros was giving him that really concerned face when he knew that something was wrong.

“Good lord, Elrond, you have to talk about those dreams of yours to someone”, Elros sighed. “I bet Celebrían would be more than happy to listen and you know, you can always call mother or maybe even grandmother. You know they’d be happy about hearing from you.”

“I shouldn’t bother them”, Elrond whispered. “It’s not such a big problem. I’ll just go see a doctor if this gets bad.”

“Elrond, we both know you won’t”, Elros sighed. “You know, all of our family members would gladly have you talk about your dreams to them if they just knew. When I get back home, I’ll drag you to every single relative we have and we’ll see if they care or not.”

“I’d really not do it”, Elrond mumbled to himself.

“Elrond?” Celebrían asked from the doorway. “Having nightly calls with Elros again, are you?”

“That’s right”, Elros huffed. “And he hasn’t been sleeping again. Could you make sure he sleeps tonight?”

“Of course”, Celebrían said with a bright smile. “And Elros, will you be able to make it to Arwen’s birthday party if it’s two weeks from now?”

“Of course I will”, Elros laughed and winked at Celebrían. “I’d never miss the birthday of my favourite niece!”

“Thank you”, Celebrían said. “We’ll go now, I’ll make sure that my husband sleeps even a bit tonight. See you later, Elros.”

“See you both”, Elros laughed. “I’ll start looking for father. He wandered off again…”

Celebrían smiled as she shut down the video phone. She took Elrond’s hand gently and started leading the way back to their bedroom. Elrond followed obediently and sat down on the bed when they were inside. Celebrían slipped back under the covers and pulled Elrond to her and started stroking his cheek.

“You’re shaking”, she whispered. “Is it the nightmares again?”

Elrond nodded sleepily and buried his face on Celebrían’s shoulder.

“Let’s talk about them tomorrow”, Celebrían whispered, still stroking Elrond’s cheek. “Now you need to sleep.”

Maybe the sleep would really help after all…


End file.
